


golden boys on golden days

by peachyhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slight Cursing, and hates dirt but loves mark anyway, and pouts a lot, dirt bike!au, donghyuck does make up, mark is a dirt bike racer lol, mark is so gAy for hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyhyuck/pseuds/peachyhyuck
Summary: donghyuck walks in and mark now understands why he aspires to win those races. not for the attention, not for the trophies or fame, not for the money; but for the moment donghyuck walks into his tent and says ‘you know what? you might just be good at something after all.’





	golden boys on golden days

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ i haven’t uploaded anything in quite a while due to school, but i finally have time to upload this! it’s a markhyuck dirt bike au! sooooo i hope this is enjoyable to read as it was to write!  
> ENJOY~

mark’s bike was ahead by only 5 meters, leaving close behind trails of other determined racers. the sounds of dirt bikes echoed in the summer air and resonated through the ears of the audience. dirt flung from the tires as they slid and turned against the muddy track.

dirt bike racing was everything dirty. at least to donghyuck it is. it’s all mud in your clipped boots, sweat built up in your helmet, and sand edged under your fingernails. it’s the last thing donghyuck would ever do, but for mark, it’s the first. 

he watches mark turn sharply around a corner, his bright green helmet shimmering from the summer sun. close behind followed racer number 18; lucas wong. the opponent’s black attire followed mark like a shadow, never leaving his tail. 

mark pulled back on the handles, hitting the gas and putting all power into the last seconds of the race. the finish line was close. he could hear cheers of people from the crowd, his bike roaring against the final grains of sand, and his heart thumping in his chest. 

the summer was hot. the sun beat down on thousands of people in the bleachers, but it didn’t stop them from attending the race for five hours. they cheered for mark, the racer raised in seoul. he’s seen as the idolized sports figure all around the passionate city. there are cards with mark’s face on it, banners with the boy’s name written boldly in hangul, and merchandise found all around. 

so mark uses his last bit of power he’s been saving to push his bike greatly to the finish line. he’s going so fast, grains of sand shoot through the opening of his helmet and into his face. 

he approaches the last turn, the familiar and welcoming turn that mark’s green bike has been waiting for. so he smiles confidently, his eyes narrow as he concentrates on the perfect timing to use his other turbo. 

he tips his bike slightly, his hands grip onto the handles tightly. then when he sees lucas’s black bike coming from behind, mark pulls the handle back and his bike goes flying. he turns with speed; it’s dangerous, racers barely do it on such tracks, but he risks it. his bike is hot against his leg, even through the thick white pants he wears. 

he doesn’t remember much, heat and excitement clouded his head. he knows he passes the finish line from the cheers and screams in mark’s direction. he sees children looking down at him from the bleachers with wide eyes and adults cheering from the crowd. 

then he sees donghyuck. the boy as gold as gold itself, just as rare and special as it too. mark’s golden boy. 

mark waves to the crowds around him with one hand, the other lazily steering it in the direction of the racers tents. mark slowly rides out of the track and onto the concrete of the parking lot where his tent sits. 

he sees his staff and management clapping from the tent as he pulls up and turns off his bike. the sun felt hotter than ever before, he was just itching to get out of his thick outfit and into a t-shirt and shorts.

so mark takes off his helmet and holds it under his arm, perched between his side. “thank you, thank you.” he smiles to the hardworking members of his team as he goes inside. he feels the cool air hit his face. multiple fans are blowing air at mark from all directions in the room. it wasn’t cold, the air was still laced with the warmth of summer, but it would make do.

mark strips himself from his outfit. his sticky skin stuck to it as he tried his best to peel it from his legs. unfortunately, he wouldn’t be able to take a shower until he reached his hotel later, which definitely meant no hugs from donghyuck.

he put on a green shirt, one that symbolizes his fans and family that support him in the races and black gym shorts. mark really wanted to go outside and greet his supporters that cheered for him in the race, but he was so tired he could almost fall asleep in the plastic chair that sat in the middle of the space.

but donghyuck walked in. circular glasses perched on his nose, fluffy brown hair hanging over his eyes, and peachy makeup done on his face. there was what mark aspires to win the races for. not for the attention, not for the trophies or fame, not for the money; but for the moment donghyuck walks into his tent and says ‘you know what? you might just be good at something after all.’ and just to hear that beautiful laugh that echoes out of the younger is all mark will ever need.

mark looks through tired eyes and layers of sweat up at donghyuck. he feels like he practically melted into the heated plastic of the chair. 

“mark lee.” donghyuck says. his angelic voice bringing mark back to reality. yes, as much as donghyuck may seem too good to be real, he was in fact an actual human being. 

mark smiles up at the younger. he could see the freckles lining his boyfriend’s cheeks and it took a whole lot of concentrating to not trace out shapes between the dots. 

“you make me sit in dirt a whole lot. you know that?” donghyuck smiles as he points to his white sweater coated with dirt. mark chuckles even though nothings really funny.

“aaaannd you sure do know how to keep me around. don’t you?” he asks the racer. he watches mark look at him from the chair. he feels mark’s love and adoration radiate around him. 

the older taps his index finger against the plastic. “you sure do ask a lot of questions.” 

donghyuck pouts. “uh by the way i’ve only asked two.” he laughs before dramatically rolling his eyes. “i mean you make me sit in the sun. not that there’s anything wrong with a little vitamin d, but that makeup i keep sweating off is expensive.”

mark pretends to think before looking back into the boy’s eyes. “i guess i’ll just have to buy you more if it means that you continue to stick around.”

donghyuck walks closer to mark. the older looks up at him and almost wants to laugh when he sees dirt smeared across his cheek. donghyuck just sighs. “that’s just how it be.”

“you know, that was one hell of a race out there. i might just be getting used to the basics of it all, but even i know that shit was intense.” donghyuck says as he sits down in front of one of the fans. 

mark almost wants to cry at the sight of the golden boy’s hair flying beautifully from his face, exposing his untouched forehead. “yeah. i guess it was.” 

donghyuck’s face softened as he thought and turned to mark, a statement tipping off the edge of his cute pout. “you know, i got worried when i saw you turn like that. everyone thought you were going to slip or fall.” 

mark understood the concern, but he knew his bike and skills better than anyone else. “well at least i’m okay now. i won didn’t i?” 

donghyuck shot mark an all too familiar look, and the older knew exactly what he was about to say. “you did win didn’t you? you might just be good at something after all.” and donghyuck turns back to the fan, a smirk etched across his lips.

“oh hyuck, i love you.” 

the younger turned his head and looked at mark, genuine and oh so tired mark. he got up and adjusted glasses. “we’re going to go to the hotel soon. so get up before i leave you here.”

mark pouted and reluctantly got up. he walked closer to his boyfriend and hooked his arm around the boy’s shoulders. 

“MARK! you’re literally so sweaty and disgusting right now.” 

the older just smiled to himself and looked over to the golden boy besides him. mark sure as hell was lucky. mark leaned in and placed a loud kiss to donghyuck’s cheek. “but you love me.” 

donghyuck sighed, cupping mark’s cheek and pulling his head down to kiss it lightly. “i do love you though.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was easy to understand, if you have any questions or requests or anything comment some down below :) i want to upload more for you guys!  
> thank u for reading <3


End file.
